


10.9

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '16 [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Kinktober, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: "Slow down, kid. We've got all night."
  kinktober 9 - asphyxiation





	

“Slow down, kid. We’ve got all night.”

At the gruff voice, Jesse looks up from his sprawled position between thick, hairy thighs, and pulls off the cock crammed halfway down his throat--lips slick and shiny with spit, he manages a breathless laugh at the look Gabriel gives him, all the reluctant fondness and raised brow that Jesse’s come to take pride in seeing.

“What, boss?” He leans forward again, licking a wet stripe up the underside of Gabriel’s cock and feeling it flex under his tongue; clear precum dribbles from the head and Jesse is quick to lap it up, savouring the flavour on his tongue. He presses soft, suckling kisses over each ladder piercing as he works his way back down Gabriel’s shaft, and laves his tongue lovingly over his Commander’s heavy balls before he continues, “You ‘fraid I’m gonna make you blow your load too early?”

Gabriel draws in a steadying breath and drops his head back against the headboard, his hand finding its way into Jesse’s hair to grab a loose fistful. The muscles in his thighs flex under his skin with the effort it takes to keep from thrusting into the clutch of Jesse’s mouth. “No...but you’re gonna hurt yourself. Brat.”

Jesse snickers, nuzzling against Gabriel’s spit-slick shaft and peering up at him with a lopsided grin. “It’s just suckin’ cock. I don’t think it’s gonna kill me.”

Gabriel’s brow arches higher. “It might, if you did it right.”

The goad has the exact intended effect--Jesse’s grin melts away into something closer to a scowl, and he huffs as he straightens up. “I can do it right.” He grabs Gabriel’s cock around the base, giving it a squeeze, then swallows it down his throat, trying to take him to the hilt on the first go.

Gabriel watches with a hooded gaze, bottom lip caught between his teeth; he knows Jesse can’t succeed, but it still feels amazing as the kid breaks off and pants, then tries again, stuffing his face with Gabriel’s cock. Over and over he takes it in, inching further and further closer to the base every time, until finally Gabriel’s eyes widen and his breath stalls as Jesse’s lips kiss his pelvis.

The silken heat is heavenly, the perfect blend of wet and stimulating as Jesse’s throat flexes around him--he tries to pull back, and Gabriel’s grip in his hair turns to iron, keeping him in place. Jesse’s eyes dart up to his own--Gabriel can see the tears gathering in them, the way they shine--and he rolls his hips in tiny movements, fucking all of his cock into Jesse’s throat and listening to him choke.

Jesse’s fingers turn to claws against Gabriel’s hips, scoring the dark skin in breathless scrabbles; and it’s only when they’ve stopped moving, when Jesse’s face is flushed dark and tracked by tears, that Gabriel lets him go. Jesse jerks away with a desperate gulp of air, thick strings of spit connecting his lips with Gabriel’s cock. He pants rapid and ugly, and sniffs as he wipes the drool off his lips, giving Gabriel a dazed look.

“That’s how you do it right,” Gabriel tells him, reaching up to rub away Jesse’s tears with his thumb. Jesse nods, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a small grin.

“Let’s do it again.”


End file.
